You're Right
by DinosaurTDI Degrassi
Summary: She thought she was always right. Wrong! R&R!


Songfic: I Get It

GWEN'S POV

Chevelle- I Get It

* * *

_So you say you're ignored,_

_As it is,_

_Well give us, your sad, sad trip._

_She _thinks _she's_ perfect. _She_ thinks _she_ can get away with anything. Well, _she _is going to **hell**. Oh, wait, _she _is **hell**. That stupid bitch thinks _she's _everything, but really, everyone hates _her_! Including me…

_You're right! I get it!_

_It all makes sense, you're the perfect person._

_So bright. _

_So wrong._

_Let's all live in your imaginary life!_

This life, _her_ imagination, it's stupid. _She_ thinks _she's _right, but _she's _WRONG…

_Assumed,_

_It's whether,_

_We're right._

_Or wrong._

_We're doomed,_

_And there's plenty, for all._

I walked down the school hallway, looking at every face as I walk by. Then I see _her_ face. That devil-looking face. _She_ stands in front of me.

"You are just humiliating yourself. You'll always be a loser."

_She_ walked away, saying those same exact words, to everyone who passes _her. She _can be like that, but I won't go along with it…

After school, I got home, and my cell phone rang. It was _her_. How did _she_ even get a hold of my number? I don't know, but this is what it said: Go on Myspace. I got a surprise for you.

So, I went on Myspace, and there it was…

_How dare you catch me, counting._

_How dare you call at all?_

_How dare you call this,_

_Suffering._

_How dare you call at all?_

There was a picture of me, outside of the girl's bathroom, with tissue paper, stuck to my feet. I wanted to erase it, but how can I? I didn't put it on there. _She _did.

I was completely humiliated.

_Your right!_

_I get it!_

_It all makes sense, you're the perfect person._

_So bright._

_So wrong._

_Let's all live in your imaginary life._

After I had saw that, I decided. That was the last straw!

_Press on,_

_These tannins,_

_They double, in time._

_The touch of life,_

_Once failed to mention so far._

So I went to _her_ house…

_Of course the law is, _

_Fountains._

_A face-to-face remorse._

I was going to pound on the door, but I saw something through _her_ window. _She _was on her bed, making out, with… THE JANITOR?!

_A fast and restless, _

_Blackmail._

So I took out my phone,

_Like pent up,_

_Fetish,_

_Force._

And pressed record.

_Your right! _

_I get it!_

_It all makes sense, you're the perfect person._

_So bright,_

_So wrong,_

_Let's all live in, your imaginary life._

The next day at school, _she_ was going to get a heck of a surprise…

In first period, _she_ sat at her desk, talking to her current boyfriend, Trent Davis. I had a crush on him since last year, and I think he liked me back. But _she_ got to him first. _She_ only asked him out because I liked him. _She_ just wanted to get to my head.

_Do you want it enough?_

_Do you want it at all?_

_Should you need it at all?_

I sat next to them, without saying a word, but _she _sure did have to say something.

"Hey, look what the trash dragged in."

"Hey, that's not nice." Trent said.

"Oh, please. Trent, she's a loser. Why are you standing up for her?" _She_ said. After that, Trent didn't say another word.

_Takes a minute to see._

_Do you want it enough?_

_Do you want it at all?_

_Should you need it at all?_

_Do you want it enough?!_

"Ok, class," The teacher said, "Settle down. Who would like to go first for there presentation on they're biography?"

I raised my hand. _She _laughed.

I got up to the front of the room.

"Hi, my name is Gwen, and I WAS going to do the biography on myself, but I decided to show all of you the real truth of someone very close to the heart." I said smugly.

I stuck the CD I made last night, and after the sane parts of the DVD, it got to the pictures of _her _making out with the janitor in her bedroom.

At the corner of my eye, I saw _her _sink down in _her_ chair.

After it was done, I took out the CD, and broke it into two. Leaving only the memory of the horrid sight.

_Your right! _

_I get it!_

_It all makes sense, you're the perfect person._

_So bright._

_So wrong. _

_Let's all live in your imaginary life… life… life… life…_

I walked up to _her_, and I kneeled down to _her_ height.

"You know, you should always think before you do."

I got up, and left the room. After I left, I heard screaming from _her _and Trent.

But I didn't care. I walked to my car, got in, and before I left, I thought, '_She_ deserved it. That bitch I would like to call _Heather__."_

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Did it suck? R&R!**


End file.
